The present invention relates to burglary alarm system, and more particularly to an auxiliary backup device of burglary alarm system which is connected to a burglary alarm control panel and an audible and/or visual alarm device. The auxiliary backup device of burglary alarm system can detect the interruption of the control unit and then activate the audible and/or visual alarm device, thus deleting and preventing further damage from the intruder.
Various burglary alarm systems are commonly installed in supermarkets, department stores, companies, offices, banks, and residences for burglary preventing and security purposes. The practical factors to be considered during the development and design of burglary alarm system are unique features, practical functions, easy installation, high technology, low cost, and convenient operation. Traditional burglary alarm system consists of burglary alarm control, access control, audible and visual alarm device, etc. in order to achieve better security.
In fact, no matter how integrated and intelligent the traditional burglary alarm systems are, they can be easily destroyed to lose its efficacy by a thief who is acquainted with the burglary alarm system. Since all appliances of the burglary alarm system demand on the power output of the burglary control panel, wires are linked from the control panel to each appliance respectively, as shown in FIG. 1. Furthermore, the burglary control panel is installed at a predetermined location in house, such as in closet, storageroom, basement, attic, or near the entrance or exit. Although the burglary alarm system will be activated when burglars break in, experienced burglars can reach the control panel within a very short time to damage the control panel and cut all the wires connected from the control panel immediately. Once the control panel and wiring are vandalized by the intruder, the whole burglary alaem system is de-energized and loses its function and efficacy due to power lost.
To some more skillful burglars, there is a more simple way to achieve an power lost condition that de-engerizes the whole burglary alarm system by burning the fuses in the control panel. Since the motion detectors and glass break detectors of the burglary alarm system are connected to the power source and located at those obvious places (such as the edge of door and window), burglars can simply short the power wires to burn out the fuses of control panel. Furthermore, the burglars can break or drill a hole on the window in order to reach the motion or glass break detectors and short the power wires immediately for burning the fuses. Thus, the whole burglary alarm system is de-energized and loses its function and efficacy.